wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Duckspeak
Duckspeak is the solo project of Giovanni Colantonio. The music project, which has been around for years, consists of a handful of recordings made for skits or experimentation out of boredom. The project began during the Crow days when Giovanni recorded a song called "What I've Been Told". The song featured a piano lead arrangement with very Gateway To Thousen-esque vocals. Days later, he recorded a jazz ballad with FS and Jake Spillane titled "Fighting For The Last Note". While "What I've Been Told" documented a more straightforward style, this song featured completely experimental elements including backwards vocals and strange disharmony. Since then, many songs have been recorded. Originally the songs were just from skits, but then he began recording songs just for fun. =Oldthinkers Unbellyfeel Ingsoc= This is the first release planned to come out of Duckspeak since a promotional CD which featured his original two recordings. He has been hard at work on the disc, creating songs every chance he gets. This was originally meant to be a collection of self-produced skit music, but has since moved to something more. Some of the songs are folky acoustic songs, while others are highly produced experimental tracks. The CD's production goes through a series of starts and stops. Most recently, a favorite song of G's was lost, discouraging him. Many of the original tracks were also lost in The Great OS Crash. The album's intended lead single was to be "An Unsettling Conclusion". It was planned to have a music video directed by Brett Coveney, but this never happened. However, G made the decision to abandon the track because of its lackluster lyrics. There is no word on the album's release date, though G intended for it to come out by the end of summer 2008. In 2009, the project was officially scrapped as G began work on new material altogether. Lost Tracks Many of the lost tracks from the album are old recordings including the previously mentioned "What I've Been Told" and :Fighting For The Last Note". Also missing is "Experiement In Disharmony" featured in the Beatles AV project. Also lost is the Satchel Bootchel Coen single "Strugglin' Satchel" which was meant to be included on the disc as a bonus track and tribute to the late rapper. Also missing is a song called "Repeating History". The folk song, which was a favorite recording of Colantonio, mysteriously disappeared one day. It was recorded after the crash, leaving Colantonio baffled at where it could have gone to. =Piracy= Dan Palermo had recieved an early Duckspeak track for a video game he was working on. The song "Theme Song To Molestation", originally meant to be used in a skit about a child molestor, was an instrumental, piano lead track that was donated to Palermo for his late Mech game. Months after the game's end, Palermo heard of Duckspeak and the album in production. He began telling people that he had an early track from it and tried to offer it to people. Due to the piracy issue, Giovanni went back and reworked the song adding percussion and guitar work. Unfortunately, this song was lost as well. However, the song may still exist on Doug Linse's computer, so not all hope is lost for the track. =Other Contributions= Duckspeak has contributed music to many skits including Let it Be and the unfinished The Child Molester Skit. That song was also the song donated to Dan's video game. Duckspeak was also behind the ambient score of the Blood and Gorges Festival 2007 winner, "The Gorge." Another ambient score was created while making this score, entitled "Motherfucker." FS heard this and asked if he could have it. He expressed interest in using it in a film. The song will probably one day be used for something. =Novelty Orchestra= Giovanni spent the summer of 2009 finally recording a full album. Heavily influenced by The Microphones, Novelty Orchestra is different than music he has recorded in the past. It is set to be released in early Fall 2009. 1. Setting Up 2. Where Death Comes To Die 3. Can't Rotate 4. Almost On a Train 5. The Dumbwaiter 6. I Will Not Die On This Airplane 7. Wasted, Chasing a Bird 8. The Boys 9. O, To Be Concise! 10. Boulder(s) 11. Broken Nose, Broken Hands